Gogeta
/ |japanese = / |team = Dragon Team |team2 = |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen = |teammate = |counterpart =Vegetto |fusions = |lifelink = |headquarters = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie #20 |ova debut= |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Bucchigiri Match |mission debut = |family = * Son Gokū * Vegeta |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Air Dance Collision * Continuous Kikōha * Double Kikōha * Full-Force Kamehameha * God Kamehameha * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Punisher Shield * Stardust Fall * Stardust Breaker * Super Kamehameha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Blue * Teleportation * Transcendent God Kamehameha |tools = |vehicles = }} is a Saiyan from the 7th Universe, created via the Metamoran art of Fusion. Gogeta was created in a desperate bid by Son Gokū and Vegeta to defeat a rampaging Broly. His Potara counterpart is Vegetto. Personality Gogeta, as a fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, is a composite being that exhibits their personality traits. Like his counterpart, Vegetto, he inherits the memories of both Gokū and Vegeta. Gogeta seems to have inherited more of his personality from Gokū, being an individual that is laid back and casual, though he has the seriousness of Vegeta to balance this out. When he was "born", Gogeta deliberately took the time to craft his name — figuring it would be 'cooler' if he had a name — in spite of Piccolo's insistence that he hurry, and it was only after he settled on a name different from Vegetto that he finally went to the battlefield. He has also inherited Gokū's polite mannerisms, addressing Whis respectfully with the "-san" honorific. In battle, he is able to be completely serious, and is a strong, silent fighter. This contrasts his "brother", Vegetto, who displays the levity that Gokū is known for, twisted into a sardonic sense of humor that stems from Vegeta. While fighting Broly, he shows a complete handling of the situation, always keeping himself a step above his opponent to ensure that he never loses the upper hand. He is also quick to deal the finishing blow, being more than willing to erase Broly from existence with the Full-Force Kamehameha before Cheelai intervened with Shenron. However, he is able to change his mind in an instant because when he saw Broly was transported away, he decided not to use Teleportation to kill Broly since he was no longer a threat to earth and even stopped Freeza from killing Lemo and Cheelai. This shows Gogeta's top priority is Earth's safety and only kills when someone poses a threat to the planet and will cease trying to kill them the instant they are no longer a threat. Appearance As a fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, Gogeta's physical traits blends the two's physical appearance fairly evenly. His stature is gained from Gokū, and he posssesses the man's slim but muscular build, as well as being taller than Vegeta. Gogeta's hair is more inclined towards Vegeta, constantly standing on end with a widow's peak; however, the single bang that framed his face comes from Gokū. In base state, Gogeta's skin is darker in tone, a trait he inherited from Vegeta. Gogeta's facial features resemble Gokū, however, but with a hint of the seriousness that comes from Vegeta. His attire is the standard outfit beget by the Metamoran Fusion; a vest, white gi pants, a dark blue obi tied to the side, and black shoes with dark blue wrappings. The primary difference is the vest's coloration, being black with yellow padding, rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. Abilities Despite being formed by different methods, neither Gogeta nor Vegetto are the others' superior. Both fusions are equally-matched in strength. Gogeta is a tremendously powerful Saiyan warrior. In his base state alone, his power eclipses that of Gokū and Vegeta combined in their Super Saiyan Blue state. He is also incredibly fast, able to outpace Broly's onslaught of ki-based attacks prior to transforming.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Physical Abilities Gogeta inherited the physical capabilities of both Gokū and Vegeta to an incredible degree. His mastery of martial arts allowed him to soundly outclass Broly during their bout both in speed and combat technique. Notably, Gogeta favors a martial arts style that relies heavily upon powerful kicks; but that does not make his punches any less devastating, as he was able to knock the wind out of Broly with a crushing punch late in their battle. Using a combination of these techniques, Gogeta essentially dominated the mutant Saiyan during their brief confrontation. Ki Manipulation Techniques .]] Gogeta is the fused product of two master martial artists, and two of the strongest fighters within the 7th Universe. As such, his ability to mold ki and utilize it in fighting is greater than the sum of his parts. During his battle with Broly, Gogeta demonstrates immense control over his ki, being able to utilize it for precise attacks as well as continuous onslaughts, shifting battle styles with his ki easily. Despite aiming directly towards the planet, Gogeta's damage was kept to superficial at best, further showcasing his great control. While being a fused fighter, Gogeta's style of attacks lean more towards Gokū's, rather than blending techniques like Vegetto. Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Gogeta is more than capable of accessing Super Saiyan. Gogeta's transformation was more visually stunning than either Gokū or Vegeta's transformations, resulting in a golden glow around his body that erupted into the traditional golden flames of the Super Saiyan aura. This form proved to be equal to Broly's Super Broly state, with Gogeta himself more than having an edge. His power in this state, combined with Broly's, was enough to shatter the dimensions, transporting them to an odd landscape of colors. It is only when Broly became the full power version of his transformation that Gogeta needed to transform further. Super Saiyan Blue Due to being a product of both Son Gokū and Vegeta, Gogeta is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. In this state, Gogeta's abilities skyrocket, and he gains access to god ki. Due to his and Vegetto's powers being equal, Gogeta surpasses Beerus' strength in this state,Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 which lends credence to Whis' statement that if the two ever worked together, they could exceed him.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' As a Super Saiyan Blue, Gogeta leaves Broly completely in the dust in terms of power and speed. Even after transforming into his full-power state, Broly did not stand a chance against the god-clad Saiyan, who soundly defeated him in martial arts and ended the battle with a ground-shattering Kamehameha that would have likely ended Broly's life had Shenron not intervened and returned him to Vampa. Gogeta also had enough strength to intimidate Freeza in his golden transformation. Plot Overview Dragon Ball Super: Broly When Gokū and Vegeta prove to be unable to best Broly, their only resort is the Fusion technique. After two failed fusions, the fused being of Gokū and Vegeta is born. When Piccolo falters on his name, the being notes that, when Gokū and Vegeta fuse via Potara, the result is Vegetto. He struggles to come up with a name, and despite Piccolo's insistence that he simply hurry, ruminates over a name, as it would be "cooler". He finally settles on a name: Gogeta. He teleports to the battlefield, face-to-face with a beaten Freeza. The tyrant demands to know just who Gogeta is, the man explains that he is the fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, and is far stronger than the two of them added together. When Freeza comments on the unfairness of Fusion, Gogeta simply scoffs, before turning his attention to Broly and Whis. Gogeta asks Whis to step back, as Gogeta can take it from here, and tells Broly to come and fight. The battle begins, and Gogeta avoids and deflects Broly's [[Gigantic Catastrophe|onslaught of ''ki]]. The fused Saiyan transforms, despite taking a hit, begins to turn the tide in his favor, dominating Broly completely. Gogeta releases a multitude of kikōha down onto Broly, who manages to force the blasts off of himself and retaliates. Their speed of battle increases, Gogeta keeping both momentum and edge during the scuffle. Gogeta prepares a Super Kamehameha, which Broly counters with his own attack, which shatters dimensions. Within this separate space, the two engage in battle once again. Gogeta dominates the battle singlehandedly, forcing Broly to unleash the full power of his Super Saiyan transformation, which slightly evens the ground between himself and Gogeta. Gogeta unleashes his full power as well, transforming into Super Saiyan Blue., completely overwhelming Broly. Gogeta easily avoids Broly's barrage of kikōha, before retaliating with a stronger Stardust Fall, which Broly himself avoids. As the two clash again, the dimension is shattered, propelling the two back to Earth. With the tide of battle firmly in his favor, Gogeta approaches the next round with the utmost confidence. Passing through Broly's incoming attack, Gogeta launches one of his own, before attacking Broly with the Stardust Breaker. While it does not kill Broly, it manages to damage him immensely. The match is cleanly decided in Gogeta's favor, but Broly keeps fighting. Gogeta notices the summoning of Shenron, yet continues his own assault. He begins to charge a Kamehameha, intending to finish the helpless Saiyan then and there. However, before his finisher can connect, Broly is whisked away by Shenron. When Freeza attempts to kill Cheelai and Lemo for their interference, Gogeta stops him. As the tyrant leaves, threatening to return, Gogeta simply chuckles. In Other Media Video Games In the Super Dragon Ball Heroes Ultimate Mission 6 trailer, Gogeta makes his appearance. He transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue to fight Super Saiyan Full Power Broly. Trivia *Gogeta is occasionally referred to as "Gogeta: BR" in video games and other media to distinguish him from his non-canon counterpart. References